ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
English Vocaloid Voicebanks in Need
How's it going, folks? I'm Kimberly AJ and I'm checking to see if I can solve the mysteries of the unnamed voice actresses of MAIKA and Prima. And as you can see, I also inserted that MAIKA's voice actress is supposedly from Spain. As for Prima's, I just need to find out which nationality she is from. SeeU (offscreen): Kimberly! Kimberly AJ: What is it, SeeU? SeeU: Kimberly, I want to have an English voicebank, but somebody had cancelled it! Luo Tianyi: But she's not the only one. *focus on her* I want the same thing. Kimberly: So you both do? I see. I'll just have to-- SeeU: Where's my English voicebank?! I can't speak a perfect English without it! Tianyi: Me neither... Kimberly: Don't panic, you two, I'll just have to find out who was responsible for cancelling SeeU's. SeeU: You will? Kimberly: Of course, SeeU, what else can go wrong? I will be able to beg those who've already cancelled it to release it for your sake so everyone will hear your perfect English. Tianyi: How long will mine be released? Kimberly: Just in a certain date, Tianyi, just in a certain date. Miki: '''Hey! You almost forgot me! I'm the one with red hair. Who can leave out this Japanese Vocaloid? '''Kimberly: Miki? You're the Japanese Vocaloid who needs an English voicebank as well? Miki: I am, I mean I'm good at some words like "bunny" and "sullen", but not all words. SeeU: What do we do, Kimberly? Kimberly: There's only one way to find out, Asian girls, I have a place called the English therapy. Tianyi: She's right, Miki, and to Kimberly's intention, I say we can have some English training... Miki: By books? *Tianyi & SeeU nod to her* Lead the way, Kimberly. Kimberly: OK. (scene cuts to all 4 in Tokyo Tower) Miki: I'm ready. Kimberly: All right, girls, repeat after me. "Two households, both alike in dignity..." SeeU: "Two households, both alike in dignity..." Kimberly: "...in fair Verona, where we lay our scene..." Miki: "...in fair Verona, where we lay our scene..." Kimberly: "...from ancient grudge break to new mutiny..." Tianyi: "...from ancient grudge break to new mutiny..." Kimberly: "...where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." SeeU, Tianyi & Miki: "...where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." Yuzuki Yukari: You with the black hair and brown eyes! What are you doing up there?! Kimberly: Oh, Yukari, I was just teaching them a much more pleasant English by reading William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. It's also a love story. Sorry I nearly forgot you. Yukari: That's OK, Kimberly, I love Shakespeare. Can I join in? Kimberly: Why, of course! Don't mind if I do. Yukari (bolts in quickly): Let's see. "From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life..." Kimberly: "...whose misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife." SeeU: "The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love and the continuance of their parents' rage..." Tianyi: "...which, but their children's end, nought could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage..." Miki: "...the which if you with patient ears attend..." All: "...what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Kimberly: I didn't know we can all read together. It sometimes happens. Aoki Lapis: Maybe I'd like to take it from here. *clears her throat* And so, the two Capulet boys named Sampson and Gregory came from their family house prepared with swords on their belts. Sampson said... Sampson Capulet: Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals. Gregory Capulet: No, for then we should be colliers. Sampson: I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw. Gregory: Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar. Ling Yuezheng: Stop the play! I want an English voicebank as well! Akikoloid-chan: Kimberly! Kimberly, I really want mine so bad since my standard voicebank has been deemed private and I don't like being private, it's very insulting! Category:Vocaloid Category:MMD productions Category:Videos featuring Kimberly Jordan Category:Talkloid ideas